pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
"Who's that?"
Phineas and Ferb sat against the tree in their backyard, "So Ferb, what do you want to do today?" Phineas asks. Ferb shurgs. "Hmm... Oh I know! We should build a defensive fort. You know sort like with Thaddeus and Thor, but this time, it is made to keep people out better." Phineas says. "Lets get started." A few minutes later. Phineas and Ferb are standing on the third floor of their project. "Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asks. "Or for a matter of fact, where's Mom, Dad, and Candace?" Ferb shrugs then says "Mom, Dad, and Candace are at the mall, shopping." "You know, it's kinda weird," Phineas says stretching his arm to lean against a pole; "Without Candace, it feels rea-" Phineas hand misses the pole and he loses the balance and falls. "AHHHHHHHH!" Phineas yells as he falls down two stories. Phineas hits the ground and lays still. Ferb is shocked, he looks down and then runs down to help his stepbrother. Ferb realizes that Phineas is unconscious. Not knowing what to do, Ferb pulls out his cellphone and calls both Scubadave and Isabella on a three-way line. "Hello." Scubadave and Isabella said. "Guys, you got to get over here now, Phineas is hurt!" Ferb said. "Phineas is hurt!?!" Isabella repeats. "Wait, Wait, Wait, Ferb; is he OK!?!" Scubadave said. "I'm not sure, come take a look yourselfs." Ferb said and hanged up. Scubadave and Isabella both race out of there house. "Isabella, be strong." Scubadave said looking at her. Isabella bit her lip and nodded. They both got to Phineas and Ferb's house. They both ran over to where Ferb was, besides Phineas. "What happened?" Scubadave asked. Ferb described the situation. "I'll take a look at him." Scubadave said. "I'm decent at diagnosis." Scubadave checked Phineas pulse and put his hand on Phineas' forehead. "Well, he's alive," Scubadave announced. Ferb and Isabella breathe out in relief. "He seems to be out cold, but it shouldn't last much longer." Scubadave said. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Phineas stirred. "Phineas?" Isabella asked worriedly. "Who are you?" Phineas replied. A few miunutes later... "Ferb, go see if you can calm Isabella," Scubadave said pointing to Isabella who was at the corner, knees to her face crying. "Meanwhile, I'll test Phineas with these drawings of us." "Nice drawings, you're a good artist." Ferb commented. "Thanks." Scubadave replied. "Phineas!" Scubadave calls. Phineas does not move he keeps staring at the fort he and Ferb had been building. "Phineas." Scubadave goes over and shakes him. "Huh? Oh, hey; umm... Who are you again?" Phineas said. "Phineas, tell me if you can recognize any of these people." Scubadave said. He shows the first one to Phineas. "Hey, I know that guy from somewhere!" Phineas says. Scubadave lowers his eyelids in annoyance. "How about this one." Scubadave says, showing Phineas the second one. "I think I might know him." Phineas says. "Ok, now this one." Scubadave says. "Who's that?" Phineas asks. Isabella, who was watching, put her head down and started to cry again. Scubadave took his drawings and went back to Ferb and Isabella. "Guys, Phineas has a small case of temporary amnesia. It would usually take a day or two for him to regain his memory, but since you guys have created such awesome projects, then if you somehow recreate the experience only, then you would get his memory back in him in no time." "Good Idea." Ferb commented. Isabella calmed down, and came over. "I know what we're gonna do today!" Isabella said. Everyone looks at her. "Well, I just had to fill in, it didn't feel the same." Isabella added. "What memories are we going to use?" Scubadave asked. "We can use the Rollercoaster." Ferb said. "You built a rollercoaster!" Scubadave said. "Yeah, earlier this summer." Ferb said. "Well, I hadn't ridden a rollercoaster since I was seven. And back then I was mortally afraid of moving so much at a such a height. So I'm still afraid, but I'm not sure, I could have gotten over by now." Scubadave said. "Now that's just sad." Ferb commented. "HEY!" Scubadave yelled. "MOVING ON!" Isabella shouted over them. "How about the time we all performed 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo'" Isabella said. "That was you guys!" Scubadave said. "I loved that song!" "Thanks." Ferb said. "How about the time me and Phineas went to Outer Space." Ferb said. 'I'm not even gonna bother." Scubadave said. "And the time we all met Meap, you know the alien." Ferb said. "Again. But I don't believe in aliens." Scubadave said. "Makes a nice story plot, but I don't believe in them." "They exist!" Ferb said. "WHO CARESS IF HE DOESN"T BELIEVE!" Isabella said. "You might as well eliminate that one." Scubadave said. "Because I won't do it." "Fine." Ferb said. "What about the time, Phineas and you built the ship," Isabella said to Ferb. "I think you me-" Scubadave commented. "I KNOW what I said." Isabella replied. "Phineas took me on a romantic cruise," Isabella said swooning. "Well, indirectly." "Good one." Scubadave told Isabella. Ferb gave a thumbs up which Scubadave didn't see. "And one more, Oh, I know, how about the time we went around the world in the that plane Phineas and you built." Isabella said. "YOU WENT AROUND THE WORLD!" Scubadave exclaimed. "Yeah, in a day." Isabella replied. "IN A DAY, BOY NYC sounds boring now!" Scubadave said. "All right, that should be enough." "Let's get started." Isabella said. Later... "All right Scubadave, let's see what you got." Isabella said. Scubadave took the tarp off of his project. Inside there was a simulator. "This simulator will give the most realistic feeling of a rollercoaster." Scubadave said. "I based the simulations from the video Ferb gave me. Yeah, I know I have mad computer and mechanical skills." "Ok, Ferb you?" Isabella said. "I made a guitar hero program with 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo' as the song." Ferb said. "I have virtual headset too." "All right, now mine." Isabella said. She walked over and pulled a tarp down. The Fireside girls who were under it turned around and stepped aside. "Who are they?" Scubadave said. "They're my troop, I the a Fireside Leader." Isabella replied. "Cool." Scubadave said. Isabella's project included a backdrop a fan and some other stuff. "I'm going to replicate the cruise, acting it out." Isabella said. "All right, moving on." "I made this rocket simulator, you know to simulate the takeoff of the rocket." Scubadave said. "And finally, my replication of the Sun-Beater 3000 and inside is another virtual simulator." Ferb said. "You guys all flew around the world in that. Wow Ferb, you and Phineas are really skilled in this." Scubadave said. "Thanks." Ferb said. "All right, lets get Phineas into all of these." Isabella said. Phineas was already at the first one, admiring it. Isabella, Ferb and Scubadave shoved Phineas in, and got him strapped in. "Ahhhhhhh!" Phineas shouted a few minutes after the machine was turned on. Later, Phineas was forced to play Ferb's guitar hero. "Phineas, you ok?" Ferb asked him. "Perry..." Phineas replied. "It's working guys, lets keep going!" Ferb shouted to the rest. Phineas was then put in the Cruise scene with Isabella. He seemed a bit confused as Isabell grabbed his hand at the part where the ship sinks. Phineas and Ferb went inside the rocket simulator. Isabella and Scubadave talked to the through video link. Ferb was still. "Ahhhhhhh!" Phineas shouted, but this time more like he was more familiar with the sensation. "Hey, buddy, how are you doing?" Scubadave asked him. "Ferb...know...to do today." Phineas said. "Guys, he's almost done. Now for the final blow." Scubadave said. Phineas was finally put in the replica of the Sun-Beater 3000. "Wooooooo!" Phineas said from inside. The last test took longer than the rest. Finally, Phineas stepped out dazed and looking confused. "Phineas?" Isabella asked worriedly. It took Phineas a few seconds to answer. "Isabella?" Phineas said. Isabella jumped on him, hugging him, and toppling both of them to the ground. Phineas looked at her surprised. "What going on?" Phineas said confused. Scubadave and Ferb punched him on the shoulder, lightly. "Good to have you back Phineas." Scubadave said. "Did I go anywhere?" Phineas asked. Ferb, Isabella and Scubadave explained what happened. "Wow." Phineas was shocked. "Well, I'm glad to be back." He hugged Isabella and Ferb. Then he knuckle touched with Scubadave. "Thanks, all of you." Phineas said. "I don't know what I would do without you." Perry walks up and chatters. "Oh, there you are Perry." Phineas said. "You missed the excitement." Category:Fanon Works Category:Created By Scubadave Category:Fan-Fiction Specials Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Created By Scubadave